


Raspberry Rush

by applepals



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepals/pseuds/applepals
Summary: Luffy loved raspberry iced tea. However, he didn't like being flooded with it.Luckily, Usopp, his long term boyfriend was able to bail him out at the nick of time.Two lovebirds racing against the clock to the closest gas station.





	Raspberry Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! "Raspberry Rush" is a submission for a drabble challenge! A rather silly one at that!
> 
> The prompt I chose was #9 - “C’mon, just hold on a little longer.”
> 
> Of course it's for Luffy and Usopp... who else! I hope you enjoy, happy reading!

Speeding down the highway to find the nearest gas station so your boyfriend, filled to the brim with raspberry iced tea after challenging a total stranger to a drinking contest over the last slice of chocolate fudge cake, can relieve himself from the pain and suffering? You know, the usual.

In the midst of a simple night out on the town Luffy decided to spice things up a bit, leaving Usopp to feel the aftermath of the heat. Pushing forty in a thirty five mile speed limit he tried his very best to keep Luffy who was on the brink of completely losing it in the passenger seat at bay, “C’mon, just hold on a little longer. You can do this Luffy, just concentrate.”

Crossing his legs into oblivion and holding his stomach from potentially bursting Luffy shouted in agony, “It’s a little hard to concentrate Usopp when your bladder is on fire. I can feel the flames from inside me you know!”

Weaving in and out of passing cars, his foot steady on the acceleration, Usopp continued to use a more calming voice to neutralize the atmosphere. And in hopes to actually calm Luffy down, “Don’t worry, Luffy. I’m sure a gas station will come up any minute now. Everything will be fine. And after you use the bathroom, I’ll buy you some snacks! You like Doritos, right? Maybe some sour gummy worms! I promise I’ll get you some, just hold on a little longer.”

Taking a glimpse over his shoulder, Luffy had come to see Usopp trying his best to find somewhere to stop along the way. Feeling bad because technically, it is his own fault as to why this hectic - could have been avoided - scenario was happening in the first place, Luffy turned his head back around and let out softly, “I’m sorry I ruined our dinner by starting a drinking contest with that guy… I should have just let him have the cake… That was my bad…”

Amidst hearing Luffy’s tender voice coming from beside him, Usopp gave a warm smile, “What are you apologizing for? You didn’t ruin our dinner. In fact, you made it much more exciting, and you won! However, don’t get me wrong, I was nervous that you were going to choke or maybe drown yourself in tea.”

Even though Usopp wasn’t able to give Luffy attention directly since his eyes had to be on the road, he still spoke as if they were perfectly looking at each other, “You know… mundane things would stay mundane without your “Luffy-ness” making them feel new and exciting. There’s no need to feel bad. Life is much more of a thrill with your spontaneity. I had a great time. But you already know that I always have fun when we’re together.”

In that moment Luffy’s muscles began to relax and the warmth in his stomach started to slightly dwindle down and travel to his cheeks. Usopp had an excellent way with words, they’re always so tempting in a sense. This time they oozed reassurance and love. If they could, they would be the ones drowning Luffy. Though, in affection instead of iced tea. Not knowing how to handle Usopp’s sweet words Luffy pouted out of bashfulness and whispered under his breath, “...Who said you can talk to me like that! When you say those things… Jeez… I guess it can’t be helped…”

Usopp knew in “Luffy-Lingo” that meant, “Thank you”. When you’ve been dating for over five years these things come naturally. Cheesing in return Usopp went, “I guess so ~ Now, let’s get you to the bathroom! We can do this, Lu!”

Sitting upwards, charged and ready to go from Usopp’s support, Luffy cheered, “Right! Come on Usopp! Put the pedal to the metal!!” As the words left his mouth, Luffy could feel Usopp doing just that. The wind blowing through his hair and red lights decorating the roads zoomed past his very eyes.

The rest of the ride was filled with joy and laughter. They blasted the radio and sang along to current pop songs while stumbling on a few lyrics but still managing to keep the rhythm. Their voices reaching the stars in the night sky. Usopp continued to be an amazing driver of course. Chaotic swerving, yet keeping it a smooth. About fifteen minutes later a local Mobile gas station appeared in the blink of an eye. Luffy couldn’t have been more relieved to see one in his whole life. Following behind Luffy’s grand journey to the restroom, Usopp bought him some Doritos and sour gummy worms, just as promised. Treating himself to a chocolate glazed donut with creme filling and a small coffee. All in all, their final adventures during their night out on the town were wonderful. You can’t go wrong with shopping and catching a midnight showing of a long awaited movie to be seen.

_Crisis averted!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> The drabble challenge can be found here : http://hollandroos.tumblr.com/post/178788972796/drabble-challenge
> 
> *Also, the title "Raspberry Rush" credit goes to my brother! He's the one who came up with it!


End file.
